Betrayal
by melluvben
Summary: In this story all the roles are reversed. No one acts as they normally would on the show.
1. How They Came To Be

**_Betrayal_**

**Discliamer - I own no characters.**

**Rating - PG-13 for safety**

**Summary - In this story all the roles are reversed. No one acts as they normally would on the show. Angel definetely is not the brightest person you'll ever meet, Darla is just a lonely girl who gets cuaght up in a bad situation, Willow is a violent teen with additude, Buffy is an emotional ex-girlfriend, Xander and Angel are actually friends, and Cordelia is actually sincere. I just figured I'd tell you all this so you don't get confused this is all AU and it's a role reversal story.**

**Dedication - To Kelly and Jenny. This story wouldn't have come to pass without your guys ideas and in puts. And to Chad, for the last name only.**

**Feedback - yes please**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Angel sat in the small wooden chair beside his bedroom window comprehending his next move. **

**"God, the baby will be here soon," he says aloud to himself as he starts to think back to how this whole mess started.**

**_(flashback to first rehersal)_**

**"All right kids, settle down, settle down! Take your seats." the teacher yelled.**

**"Is this seat taken?" asked a shy voice.**

**"Uh, no." answered Angel looking up at the girl for the first time.**

**"This years play will be _Shakespear's production of A Mid Summer Night's Dream._" the teacher continued on.**

**"I'm Darla," the girl with the shy, small voice whispered.**

**"Angel," he replied, then held out his hand.**

**Darla blushed but shook his hand anyways.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_(second rehersal)_**

**"And the leading roles will go to Angel Dampier and Cordelia Chase," the drama teacher, Miss Calandar, anounced.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**(later in the hall)**_

**"Congradulations, Angel. I knew you would get the part. You're the best actor in there," Darla said to Angel trying to get on his good side.**

**"Yah, I'm practically a professional actor," Angel boasted.**

**"I could tell,... I guess," Darla said humoring him, "Do you want to study lines together some time?"**

**"Who are you playing?" Angel asked, for once talking about someone besides himself.**

**"Oh, I'm not in the actual play. I'm perfecting the scenes and dialoque to make it more _now_ instead of so ... _then. _You know?"**

**"Yah... what ever," Angel said some what confused, "we can get together at my place." angel said before turning and walking towards the exit.**

**"Okay. Bye!" Darla called after him as he walked down the hall.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors Note - this is like the proloque to the betrayal story. after this i will repost the first chapter then another chapter and so on. but some of you may have already read the next chapter cuz it was already up b4.**


	2. The Detatchment

_**Betrayal**_

**Discliamer - I own no characters.**

**Rating - PG-13 for safety**

**Summary - In this story all the roles are reversed. No one acts as they normally would on the show. Angel definetely is not the brightest person you'll ever meet, Darla is just a lonely girl who gets cuaght up in a bad situation, Willow is a violent teen with additude, Buffy is an emotional ex-girlfriend, Xander and Angel are actually friends, and Cordelia is actually sincere. I just figured I'd tell you all this so you don't get confused this is all AU and it's a role reversal story.**

**Dedication - To Kelly and Jenny. This story wouldn't have come to pass without your guys ideas and in puts. And to Chad, for the last name only.**

**Feedback - yes please**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"Are you sure?" Buffy asked on the verge of tears.**

**"I saw them coming out of rehersals together. they were all coupley. So yah, I'm sure," Cordelia said annoyed that she had been questioned.**

**_(Buffy leaves the room in tears)_**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**"How could he do this to me?" Buffy asked Willow in disbelief.**

**"Just call him and confront him with what he's done. He's not the brightest of guys Buff, for you all know he may not even remember it happened.**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**_(Buffy calling Angel)_**

**"Hello, is Angel there?" Buffy asked when the line was answered.**

**"Yah, I'll go get him for you," answered Angel's little sister Cathy.**

**"Hello?" Angel asked into the phone.**

**"Angel, it's Buffy. I have to talk to you. It's important."**

**"Ok. What's going on?" Angel asked starting to get nervous.**

**"Cordelia told me what's been going on between you and Darla. She saw you two together," Buffy said accusingly.**

**"What do you mean? What did Cordy say?" Angel asked "playing" dumb.**

**"Don't lie to me Angel! I know what you two did. It doesn't matter what Cordy said. Don't make it worse by lying to me now." Buffy yelled, getting upset and trying not to cry.**

**"Ok, fine! I admit it!" he yelled back getting annoyed, "but it wasn't like that," he said sounding more sincere.**

**"It wasn't like what!" Buffy said really getting angry.**

**"It didn't mean anything to me. She didn't mean anything to me." Angel said trying to sound sorry and truthful.**

**"That makes it worse! What you did to me would be a lot more bearable if you had been with her becuase you cared about her, or even loved her! But, you did it for your own selfish reasons. You know what, Angel? We're over!" Buffy yelled before slamming down the phone.**

**Angel winces as the phone is slammed down on the other end, but smiles as the phone instantly rings again. Thinking it is Buffy calling to apologize, he answers.**

**"Hello?" he answers trying to cover the smile in his voice while sounding sad.**

**"Angel? It's Darla. I'm pregnant."**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors Note - I realize some of you might have already read this chapter, but I'm redoing the entire story.**


	3. Authors Note

_**Betrayal**_

**Discliamer - I own no characters.**

**Rating - PG-13 for safety**

**Summary - In this story all the roles are reversed. No one acts as they normally would on the show. Angel definetely is not the brightest person you'll ever meet, Darla is just a lonely girl who gets cuaght up in a bad situation, Willow is a violent teen with additude, Buffy is an emotional ex-girlfriend, Xander and Angel are actually friends, and Cordelia is actually sincere. I just figured I'd tell you all this so you don't get confused this is all AU and it's a role reversal story.**

**Dedication - To Kelly and Jenny. This story wouldn't have come to pass without your guys ideas and in puts. And to Chad, for the last name only.**

**Feedback - yes please**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Authors Note - I know some of you might be confused about this whole story so let me clarify. In the begining, Angel is thinking about things by his window, then it goes BACK in time to how he and Darla first met. I know it said forward to first rehersal, but that was an accident it was supposed to say flashback to first rehersal. Sorry for the mix-up. Now in the second chapter, Angel and Buffy break up, becuase Angel cheated on her with Darla. When Darla and Angel first met at rehersals, he was dating Buffy.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	4. Confrontations in the Hall

_**Betrayal**_

**Discliamer - I own no characters.**

**Rating - PG-13 for safety**

**Summary - In this story all the roles are reversed. No one acts as they normally would on the show. Angel definetely is not the brightest person you'll ever meet, Darla is just a lonely girl who gets cuaght up in a bad situation, Willow is a violent teen with additude, Buffy is an emotional ex-girlfriend, Xander and Angel are actually friends, and Cordelia is actually sincere. I just figured I'd tell you all this so you don't get confused this is all AU and it's a role reversal story.**

**Dedication - To Kelly and Jenny. This story wouldn't have come to pass without your guys ideas and in puts. And to Chad, for the last name only.**

**Feedback - yes please**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**(four months after the break up)**_

_**(in the girls bathroom at school)**_

**"I just (sniffle,sniffle) miss him (sniffle,sniffle) so much," Buffy cried to Willow.**

**"And it's all that slut Darla's fualt," Willow said in a sing song voice.**

**"I know. (sniffle) But, what can I do about it now? She's already knocked up!" Buffy said getting angry at Darla all over again.**

**"Don't worry about anything. Willow will take care of everything," Willow said talking in 3rd person.**

_**(Willow leaves the bathroom as Buffy breaks into sobs)**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**(in the hall, Willow catches up with Darla)**_

**"Hey you!" Willow yells at Darla before shoving Darla against a locker.**

**"What is your problem, you pshyco! I'm pregnant!" Darla yells surprised Willow had just pushed her.**

**"Yah, and we all know how that happened," Willow said sarcastically.**

**"What are you talking about?" Darla asks confused.**

**"Everyone knows how you lured Angel away from Buffy and into your bed, Darla," Willow said rather slowly getting irritated with the other girls dumbness.**

**"That's not how it happened," Darla said trying to get away from Willow.**

**"Go ahead and spread your lies all you want. We know the truth. Just watch your back. But hey," Willow said with fake enthusiasm, "that'll be kind of hard, huh? Since how in a few weeks, you won't be able to see your feet! Oh well, (sigh) looks like you got yours." Willow said, then walked out into the parking lot leaving Darla alone to think about what she had said.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	5. Practice

_**Betrayal**_

**Discliamer - I own no characters.**

**Rating - PG-13 for safety**

**Summary - In this story all the roles are reversed. No one acts as they normally would on the show. Angel definetely is not the brightest person you'll ever meet, Darla is just a lonely girl who gets cuaght up in a bad situation, Willow is a violent teen with additude, Buffy is an emotional ex-girlfriend, Xander and Angel are actually friends, and Cordelia is actually sincere. I just figured I'd tell you all this so you don't get confused this is all AU and it's a role reversal story.**

**Dedication - To Kelly and Jenny. This story wouldn't have come to pass without your guys ideas and in puts. And to Chad, for the last name only.**

**Feedback - yes please**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**(one month later)**_

_**(football practice)**_

**"... And then, the doctor, she put this gel stuff on Darla's stomach, and then BOOM, baby on screen," Angel said to Xander, trying to explain how he saw the baby on the t.v. like screen.**

**"Wow," Xander said with fake enthusiasm.**

**"Yah," Angel said, believing Xander was actually surprised and amazed at what he had just told him.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**(cheerleading practice)**_

**"So Buffy, boy or girl?" Cordelia said, in a snotty tone trying to upset Buffy by talking about Angel and Darla's baby.**

**"Shut up, Cordy! Just leave her alone," Willow said, defending Buffy, becuase she knew Buffy wouldn't defend herself.**

**"A boy," Buffy whispered, to no one in particular.**

**"What did you say Buff?" Willow asked her cuatiously, afraid she had gone insane from the whole ordeal and was now talking to herself.**

**"It's a boy. I over heard Darla telling Harmony," Buffy said in a louder tone so they would all hear.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry Buffy," Cordelia apologized sincerely.**

_**(Buffy leaves practice heading up towards the locker rooms)**_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
